The Tale Of Lord Maxwell
by dustywalker
Summary: The inner thoughts of Lord Maxwell, Mabari and paladin of Highever, as he struggles against the Blight, betrayal, and game mechanics. M for language.
1. Arrival at Ostagar

Just something that sprang from the June "Choose a well-known, popular scene in DA and tell it from the perspective of a character who is present, but not the main character" Prompt... I'm not sure why, but it did. First-person perspective from the Human Noble's Mabari, through the Ostagar staging camp.

No longer a one-shot.

* * *

… _ He sure loves his own voice_ I think, listening to the idiot in the shiny armour prattle on. "The other Wardens tell me you found a promising recruit. I take it th… wait. You… aren't you Bryce's youngest?" he asks, finally noticing Mistress. "... The two of you didn't travel with your father?"

"He won't be coming" Mistress manages to whisper.

Sighing, Liar finally explains what happened. _You… sent word about recruiting Mistress, but not who she is or what happened?! Oh, Liar; I'm going to piss on __**all**__ your clothes tonight! _I glare up at him, before glancing back at Mistress. _These two idiots are distracted… let's run for the gate and go! Liar already broke the deal by abandoning Grandma!_ I try to hint, tilting my head toward the open barricade. She shakes her head, while Shiny says something about Furgus. _You forgot Furgus! _I scold myself. _We'll need to find him too, before we run. Shiny isn't going to help us… _I suddenly realise, as he turns away and walks off; sun bouncing off his armour. _Really? __**Everyone **__on the battlefield will notice you, in that stuff! _I wince, getting a blinding blast of light in my eyes.

"All I ask is that you do not leave the camp for the time being" Liar says to Mistress, as I turn back. _Oh fuck you! _runs through my mind as I leak a hot stream onto his boot.

Mistress lightly kicks me. "Maxwell, stop doing that already" she orders, no real anger or any emotion in her voice.

"… Your hound can come with me while I attend to some business" Liar suggests, looking down at me. _Lead on… show me where your __**tent **__is!_ I laugh, following him over the bridge.

* * *

"Welcome back", some old woman greets Liar. "You found someone?" Liar nods, and points back at Mistress slowly pacing the bridge.

"I have… given time to recover, she'll prove worthy" Liar replies sadly. _A little late for regret, bastard_.

"No doubt… perhaps I'll offer some advice, if we speak" the old woman says. _Perhaps __**you**__ should mind your own damn business! Meddlesome old biddy…_

Nodding, Liar says goodbye and continues over to a smaller fence. _Brothers!_ I bark excitedly, catching the scent of other Mabari, while a man looks us over. "Good to see you again, Warden. Fine hound you've found" he says, stating the obvious.

"He belongs to a recruit" Liar interrupts. "I was hoping you could check him over… on our way south, he's had little control of his bodily functions." _Moron, I was relieving myself on your bedroll because you're a lying bastard. _"She's lost enough, I would not like to see her loss him too."

After a few minutes, Mabari-Man finishes poking me. "… Has he been chewing odd things, at all? Clothing?"

"I lost a few items, before I kept my bag closer at hand."

Nodding, Mabari-Man pauses nervously. "No offense, Warden… but I think he just plain hates you, by the sound. Did you insult his master, maybe?"

Sighing, Liar looks down at me. I glare right back, before he turns away and hands Mabari-Man a book. "… I retrieved this from our Denerim compound. A reproduction of all of Kell's old notes, concerning his hound Hafter. This should answer all of your questions."

"Thank you." Flicking through it, he paused on a page. "Hmm…" looking at one of the pens, Mabari-Man slightly smiles. "I thought so… the preventative mixture he mentions, I've already asked a few men to seek out this flower ingredient if they head outside of camp. Old herbalist favourite, this flower…"

Liar scratches his beard, "my recruits will be allowed out later… I can mention it to them."

Pointing at something I can't see, Mabari-Man says "I've told one already… that smarmy fellow, over near the Quartermaster."

"If Daveth knows, the others soon will" Liar mutters, before turning the book to the first page. "The adapted Joining formula, which he developed for Hafter... the Mages can prepare it for you" Liar adds, leading me away to a large fire. Sitting down, he stares at me for a moment. "I did what I could, under the circumstances…" he finally says, when I frown at his attention. _Bullshit_ I think, turning away from him.

* * *

We sit in silence for a while, until he knocks me out of my boredom by standing up quickly. I glance up to see Mistress approach, followed by three men. While they all talk, I study the strangers. _I'll call him Stinky, the one with the greatsword can be Baldy… this last one, he looks like he and Shiny were littermates. I'll think of a name for him later, if I have to._

Listening in again, I hear Liar say "Old treaties, promises of support made long ago."

_… And, of course, you thought roaming the countryside and kidnapping Mistress was more important for your army then finding these promises first? Who are the two Human gods again… oh, right! Blessid and Draste, I __**hate**__ you!_

As I make to follow them, Liar grabs my collar. "You'll need to stay behind, this time." _You're just trying to make me soak your bedroll, now._

Mabari-Man and Old Biddy approach after a while, carrying things. "I consulted with Wynne, and we've prepared the adjusted formula" Mabari-Man says, putting a bowl down in front of me. _Win? Nice nick-name, Old Biddy. Is that supposed to make you sound impressive in battle, or something? Like you "always Win"? Senile harpy… whatever. I take it I'm supposed to drink this? _Sniffing cautiously, I gag at the smell and back away. _You have __**got**__ to be joking…_

Still holding my collar, Liar stops me getting too far. "You'll be fine afterwards, Maxwell." _Because I'm meant to trust __**you**__? Fuck off…_

Crouching down, Mabari-Man pushes the bowl forward. "C'mon boy… if you're going to help your master, you need to drink the medicine." _It's not like I can leave Mistress alone, with these arseholes… fine. So be it_. Licking up some of the foul stuff, I pause. _Oh, that doesn't feel right_...

Everything fades to white, as I hit the ground. I feel something soft slide under my head, as the pain puts me to sleep…

* * *

I wake, and realise its night-time. Staggering to my feet, I hear someone approach. "Easy, boy…" Mabari-Man says, as he checks my eyes for something. Sitting back, he keeps watching. "Maxwell?" I bark in acknowledgement, feeling sturdy on my feet again. "Good… I'd say you've recovered. The Wardens will be up there", he gestures to a platform. "Where that small fire is… I have to keep watching this other boy, and you'll be fine to find your master yourself."

Nudging his leg in thanks, I leave the pens. Shiny's littermate passes me on the way up, pretending to cry about something. _Maybe I'll call you Crybaby… Mistress!_ Racing over, she kneels to greet me... so I hop up to lick her face. It's just something we like to do. _Smells like you had to drink that foul stuff too!_ Smiling, she strokes my ears as we walk behind Liar. _Aren't we done yet? … Wait, where are Baldy and Stinky? _I wonder, seeing people up ahead. I hear Shiny, arguing with someone as we approach. _Oh, he's a happy looking man. Did he try to eat a pinecone for supper?_

His face gets even worse when he notices Liar walk past. _Understandable reaction_, I laugh while they all talk some more. Another old biddy yells at a man in a dress, while Mistress says nothing the whole time. Ser Pinecone walks away, muttering to himself under his breath.

We leave as well, regrouping with Crybaby. He starts crying something about not having a rattle… _huh; I picked that name well_ before Liar shuts him up. _Oh… __**battle**__! He's the one they said would go with Mistress._ _Relax, Crybaby... the strategy meeting was nothing but an excuse for Ser Pinecone to bark at Shiny and Liar; we're probably better off in the Tower, if **that's** how they plan their tactics… _I think, as the three of us head toward the bridge.


	2. Alas, poor New Guy

**A/N: This may be the silliest thing I've ever written... but I call that a proud achievement. I wouldn't call the following my ****_head-canon_**** for why there's Mabari kennels halfway up Ishal, but I can't think of a better explanation either.**

* * *

Entering the doors, we all have to stop so Crybaby can complain. "What are these Darkspawn doing, ahead of the Horde?"

_Over-running the Tower, that's what they're doing. Shut up and fight!_

"There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here!" he adds for no reason… does he mean resistance from the guards, or the Darkspawn?

"I doubt they care" Mistress cuts him off, while she draws her blade. She must really want to find the bacon Liar said was up here… hopefully he wasn't lying about that, too.

"… So rude, those Darkspawn" Crybaby mutters, before following us into the fight. New Guy stays back with his crossbow, still not saying much. I guess he prefers to pay attention to these creepy things… Darkspawn, the Humans keep calling them.

_They really are everywhere… wow, that's a big hole_. Thankfully, even Crybaby notices before he falls down and breaks something.

_This is getting ridiculous_ I think, as we climb up even more stairs to find Darkspawn waiting. Yet again. With their stupid laughter the whole time. _What are you creeps even __**doing **__on the third floor? … Did they have a spy in camp, who told them about the bacon we're meant to find? … No, that's stupid… but why else would so many of these fucking things bother coming up here… Do they just like high ground? I heard someone in the camp say they burrowed out from under the ground to attack, so maybe it is the higher ground that appeals to them. They enjoy getting nice and high…_

* * *

A familiar scent mixed in with their foul stench brings my attention back, as we approach a huge door. _Here we go again – Crybaby, you should go first this time. You've got the shield, stop waiting for us to charge ahead of you!_

Of course he doesn't… he waits for Mistress to get their attention, and then he yells something about pulling a lever. _If he asks someone to wipe his nose for him, I'm taking a chunk out of his leg. You're supposed to be the damned leader of our group!_

I run into the room and slam an archer to the ground, while I can hear clanking armour as Crybaby finally enters the fight. I look about and realise that smell I picked up was a **lot **of caged Mabari. _… Uh… who are we going to find up here, next? Elves?_

Mistress hits the lever and releases them all, just as more Darkspawn show up from another doorway. _Again with the stupid laughter… _My new pack and I quickly tear through them, and we take a moment to catch our breath. Now I've time to think about it, I stop and count just how stairs we climbed to get up here. Then I realise something odd.

"So…" I turn to the closest Mabari, "… what are you doing up **here**?"

She sighs, before answering. "The handlers decided _this _was the best place to keep us away from the other kennels… because Humans are insane, I guess?"

I laugh in agreement, before glancing at them. Naturally, they don't understand us; Mistress is forcing open a crate… and Crybaby is crawling over a dead Darkspawn. He holds up a small metal ring, with a pleased smile. New Guy is just standing to one side, watching them in confusion, before he looks over and we share a moment of mutual disgust as Crybaby moves to ransack another body.

"Why did they need you so far away from the others?" I ask, realising She is still there. I back away a little, worried. "You aren't sick, are you?" As I move, I notice Crybaby brushing off a filth-covered bottle of liquid. _Are_ y_ou… __**seriously**__? Don't drink stuff you found on a dead monster!_

"No, the handlers were worried about us coming in heat" She replies.

"**Really**…" I smile broadly, as She groans in annoyance.

"You can _relax_, we're not. Even if we were, this is hardly the time or place" She mutters, going back to the other Mabari.

_Pardon me for showing an interest in the conversation… what a __**tease**__. _Finally, the Humans are done and we go towards another staircase.

She looks up, worried. "You should come with us, instead!" _Make up your mind…_

"I'll be quick – we just need to find some bacon" I reply.

"No! There's a… **thing **up there! Get your Humans down! Now!" Before I can react, I hear Mistress curse in alarm and the ceiling shakes from thunderous footsteps. She and the pack run in the other direction, as I race upstairs. I pass New Guy, and…

**_…What the fuck is that?!_**

A gigantic… cow, but with Human arms, is growling at Crybaby as he stabs it. Furious, it kicks him into a column before an arrow plunges into an eye. Roaring, it charges at New Guy… he wisely drops his next arrow and runs. It turns to look for him… but, Mistress has crept to the side of its blind eye. Darting up a broken pillar, she leaps into the air at it! I panic at the thought of it grabbing her mid-jump… I panic so much it feels like time slows down to a crawl. Her blades strike true, and her knees also slam into its chest, sending it backwards to the ground. Riding the impact, Mistress yanks out a blade and drives it into the cow's snout.

_Warn me, if you're going to do something that crazy! _I butt my head into her side, disapprovingly. She pats my head, not saying anything. Crybaby yells out that he's found the bacon and points at a woodpile.

_We came all the way up here, and they didn't even cook it for us? Fine… fire it up so we can eat, already! I helped, so you better let me have some!_

He starts the fire… and moves over to a window. _The boy has a serious attention problem _I think, before noticing the others joined him. _Don't expect me to cook it for you!_

They all stiffen, and New Guy whispers "Why isn't the Teyrn charging?"

_… The Teyrn?! The Teyrn's __**dead**__, you insensitive lump! That fucking bastard Toad-Face betrayed him and killed everyone! _I growl at New Guy in outrage, getting everyone's attention. Crybaby is confused for a second, and then grabs his blade. At the same moment, Darkspawn crash into the room and swarm us. Mistress takes an arrow and collapses… I'm trying to drag her away, when one of them grabs her foot and starts pulling against me. It does that fucking laugh, and the other Darkspawn approach, all leering at her.

_… Oh, no fucking way! I can't imagine what your cods even look like, but you bastards aren't gonna touch her! _

I bristle, hoping to scare them, but several of them smirk and raise bows… and then…

Another, different, gigantic **thing**with horns crashes through the wall! It roars and vomits fire on them! I'm too stunned to move, I can only repeat my question about the Cow-Man… **_what the fuck is that?!_**

Whatever it is, it grabs the last few Darkspawn in its mouth and then spits them out over a shoulder, into the night sky. _Its shoulder… is that a wing? Is this… a griffin? I remember Aldous saying they had wings, and fought with the Wardens…_

It leans further into the room, looking about intently. A massive claw reaches in, and lifts up Crybaby. I quickly look for New Guy, but can't find him… I think he's under the rubble. Sadly, I give up and start dragging Mistress closer to the griffin. It stares down at me for a moment, before scooping both of us into another claw. It shoves away from the Tower, and then I can see rivers of fire-lights below us as it flies over the battle-field. We're too high to see much, and it flies away too quickly for me to get an idea how the fight is going. Before long, we land in a swamp. It carefully drops us on the ground, and a strange woman emerges from a cabin. Still exhilarated from the flight and the air rushing in my nose, I ignore her to look about for the griffon but it has disappeared. There's just some other old woman, instead.

_Griffins are amazing – no wonder Mistress always loved talking about them! _The thought makes me realise she still needs help and I cringe, looking down at her. "Help me get them inside, girl… and prepare some poultices" the old woman orders. _They're going to help! _Before I can follow, the door clicks shut. Too tired to argue, I find a dry spot and collapse.

* * *

An annoying voice wakes me up, and I see it's now morning. Crybaby is pacing by the swamp, muttering and jabbering. _It's too early for your stupidity! _Slowly standing up, I walk into the sunlight to get warm. The old woman is also watching him in annoyance.

"This tiresome ranting of yours won't change the facts, young man."

I laugh to myself as he stops and droops his shoulders. "But… you're _sure_?"

"As I already told you, yes. It's possible a handful of soldiers in the rear guard escaped, but those on the frontline would not have been so lucky. And before you ask, those survivors would be long gone… I expect they're halfway to Gwaren by now. Now, get some rest. Your friend should be awake soon, and you can be on your way."

Nodding, he slumps down and she turns her attention away. "Everyone's dead…" he forces through clenched teeth.

_The other Wardens… oh no. The poor guy…._ I softly walk over, and place a sympathetic paw on his leg. Whining, I look him in the eye reassuringly. _I'm sorry… I'm going to miss Baldy, too. If it helps, I'm sure he died fighting, with a sword in his hand._

* * *

**A huge thanks to olivegbg, Melysande, zorc62 and Ataea for reviewing and fav'ing! Maxwell will reappear as inspiration strikes me.  
**


	3. Love at first fight

_**Maxwell rides again, and I get to my initial seed for the story: His reactions to Morrigan. A Quick Reminder - Crybaby: Alistair, Mistress: F!Cousland, Baldy: Jory.**_

* * *

We're still by the swamp, waiting… Old Woman says the other Woman will let us know when Mistress wakes up… I don't much trust her, though. _I bet she killed that griffon! That's why I couldn't find it again…_

Crybaby doesn't seem to hear Old Woman – he's too busy, staring out across the water and mumbling to himself… the same stupid thing again. _If you want a swim so badly, jump in there! Just stop blubbering about dunking, already._

_Wait – I think I hear… _The door opens up and Mistress walks out! I walk over, but don't jump up… she still looks a little weak, so I might knock her over. Old Woman thankfully cuts off Crybaby before he carries on for too long. _Oh great, they're talking politics! Boring! Wait; who the hell is Teyrn __**Loghain**__? … There's more than one Teyrn? Draste, these people are confusing with all their made-up words. King means Alpha, Teyrn means Beta… but they can have multiples. Gah! Mistress manages to get a word in, and says we should ask Bryland for help. Good – he'd definitely help us… and I think South Reach isn't far from here._

"I think Eamon is still a safer bet; he wasn't at Ostagar, and still has his army!" _Oh shut up, Crybaby. Neither was Bryland – I think we can trust Family more than some Eamon. Hell, Furgus managed to reach the War-Camp in time… and this Eamon guy still needed another week?_

"Duncan detoured to Redcliffe, and visited Eamon briefly. While waiting, I looked around the town. He had barely even begun mustering his troops… if _that _is Eamon's idea of urgency, we're definitely better off going to my uncle." _Ha! You tell him, Mistress! _

"But…" Crybaby is trying to make an argument, when Old Woman cuts him off.

"Elves, Mages, this Arl… Bryland; I may be old, but this sounds like an army to me."

They go back to yammering, before Other Woman walks out. "The stew is bubbling, Mother. Shall we have two guests for the evening, or none?"

_Hey, I'm hungry too! _

"The Wardens will be leaving shortly, girl." _So… no supper? _"And you will be joining them."

Other Woman doesn't look happy with that at all… I guess she knows you have to drink that foul stuff to join the Wardens. _If Old Woman's staying and she's coming, I'll just call her Woman instead._

* * *

Looking back at the Humans as they slowly follow the road, I sigh. _Mistress is even worse, after hearing that Baldy and the others died. Crybaby won't even talk… and Woman clearly doesn't want to be here. Why she doesn't just leave, I don't know._

Sniffing the air, a foul scent catches my attention. I stop and growl, so the Humans will notice. Another Mabari comes running down the path, chased by Darkspawn._ Again? Don't these things have anything better to do than follow us around?_ I stare down the one in fancy armour. _Did it just do the throat-cut gesture?_

Crybaby shouts in alarm for some reason… and then the biggest damn spider ever jumps past us and starts tearing into the Darkspawn archers while Mistress is fighting the ones in front. I don't know why giant animals keep showing up to help us, but I'm willing to go with it. The last Darkspawn turns and runs… and the spider becomes all shiny and glowing. Next thing I know, the spider changes into Woman and she makes a trail of fire appear from thin air, before it flies after the Darkspawn and burns it…

_…_

_…_

_…_

**_That was the greatest thing EVER! Is THAT what Magic is?!_**

I look back to see if the others are amazed as I am… Mistress looks dumbstruck, like her little Human mind needs time to comprehend just how awesome that was. Crybaby… looks upset, for some reason. _Huh… he's probably just jealous that he can't do that. _I then notice the new Mabari looking up at Mistress. "I think this is the dog I helped at Ostagar…" she says, studying him.

Crybaby looks over, "Maybe he was out there, looking for you."

_Oh, I don't think so! That's __**my **__Mistress!_

I pace over, and get his attention. "I know what you're up to, and you can just piss off!"

"**Excuse** me?" he growls back.

"Mistress already has me, and Woman, to help her… and we have the moron over there to carry the heavy things. **I'm **her Mabari, she doesn't need another one!"

We size each other up for a moment, before he steps back.

"Smart move" I snarl, before relaxing. "… You should go find the Old Woman, back down that way, a few hours… maybe she'll let you stay."

"I don't know… is she a warrior? My last Master was an Ash Warrior, so I like people who can fight."

"Not a warrior… but she's tough enough to live out in the swamps. And she can probably change shape, like Woman just did… hey, maybe _she _was that Griffon!"

His ears perk up. "A Griffon?! Griffons are _awesome_!"

_Boy has taste… _"I know, right?! … Look, if you don't find her… **maybe** you can tag along with us. Just mind who you go imprinting on."

"I'll go check on the Griffon first… what do they actually look like?"

"It was all red and scaly, with big horns! You'll know it when you see it!" He bolts off down the way we came… _good luck, buddy. He's happy, and I get Mistress to myself. __**And **__Woman! Seriously, that stuff she did was amazing! Wait… calling her just Woman's a bit insulting. I need to pay proper respect._

"If we're quite finished here" she says, sounding bored, "can you gather up your hound, so we might proceed? Hopefully we can find a worthy site to camp for the night."

Mistress smacks her leg, and calls me over. "Fine… lead on."

* * *

After finally setting up their tents, Mistress and Woman… _still working on that…_ are by the campfire. Taking an offered bowl of stew, Mistress leans back. "Thank you, Morrigan."

_More again? You haven't even finished your bowl… or given me any. Wait… didn't Crybaby mutter something about 'More again' earlier? That's a weird thing, if that's what they call her … Maybe people say that to her, because they want an encore of her Magic. Makes sense, but it's a bit demanding, isn't it? Maybe if I shorten it… wait, where did she go? _

Looking about, I see she's walking off to a tent away from the others. Mistress and Crybaby are still busy eating… they don't need me for that, so I head over to the far tent as well. She's sorting through a pile of herbs when I sit down. _I thought it over, and I'm gonna call you Morrie! … Is that okay?_

Morrie sighs, and finally looks up after a few moments. "Stop looking at me, mongrel. I have nothing you want!"

_I don't want anything... I just came over to give you the good news!_

"Why do you keep staring at me so, you flea-ridden beast? Can you not tell when you are not wanted?"

_I don't have fleas! So… what are the herbs for? __**Magic**__?!_

"I enjoy the company of creatures of the wild. Not stench-ridden, domesticated wolves."

_… Are you talking about me?! I guess Mistress didn't tell you… well, I don't like to brag about it either… but I'm actually from the finest bloodlines in Thedas! All the way back to Dane's kennels, and the original Mabari before that, in the Divine Age! That's why I'm a __**Lord**__!_

"And he persists! _Maddening!_"

_I knew you'd be impressed! … Don't worry, though, your Magic is amazing too! That giant spider of yours… I bet the real spiders can't spide half as good as you can, in that form. Honestly, I've never even seen them spide… but it must be important, if people named them after their spiding. … whatever spiding is. Maybe it's how they make their webs... _

Morrie must be busy, because she gets up and walks away into the woods, waving her hands. "Blast and damnation!" _Did you forget some herbs? Wait up, I'll come too!_

Her pace quickens when I get near… she must want me to hurry up, so I do. Annoyed about something else, she starts glowing again. _Oh boy, oh boy… is she…. _Morrie frowns as she looks down at me. _Don't worry, I'm watching… c'mon! Do the Magic._ _Do the __**Magic! **_With a huff, she turns into…

A bird! I think it's a falcon! _That's even better! _Falcon!Morrie flies off into the sky, but I sit and wait for her to come back.

After a while, I hear a rabbit scream before there's a loud crack. _Did she nail some dumb bunny?! Aw man, I missed it! _ Bolting through the scrub, I find the body. Definitely looks like a falcon killed it, but she's already gone. If she didn't want to eat it, this must be a trophy… _I better take this back to camp, for her. _Grabbing it in my mouth, I carry it back to her tent. _Shit… I must have been a bit too excited. I made a mess out of it, with my teeth. _Still, it's her trophy, so I place it inside her tent. Looking at the moon, I decide I should get some sleep, so I go over to Mistress' tent and curl up inside. She has the last watch, so I make sure not to wake her.

* * *

I wake up, when the tent opens… it's just Morrie, telling Mistress she can go on watch now. Deciding to help her, we both go out and sit around the dying fire. There's an annoyed shout, and we look up to see Morrie marching back over to us.

Dropping something on the ground, she locks eyes with Mistress. "Look at what your fool dog placed in my pack!"

_You found it! Awesome! _Satisfied, I look up happily.

"A putrid, half-eaten hare is _not _something a woman wants to find in her unmentionables."

Rubbing the back of her head, Mistress smiles awkwardly. "I'm sure he meant well…"

Morrie huffs, and kicks the hare towards me. "The dirty mongrel can have it back! And tell him not to do it again."

"You heard her, boy…"

_But… that's your trophy!_

"I don't want it, you worthless furbag!"

_Oh no, she's not happy at all! I'm sorry I ruined it!_

"Calm down, Max…" Mistress says, patting my head.

Annoyed, Morrie looks back and forward. "Oh, he's just trying to be manipulative! I can tell… I do it, too." She paces away, while Mistress groans to herself.

"Seriously, Max… don't it again. This is all bad enough, without you setting her off" she says, staring at the sky. _Don't worry, Mistress, I still like you best. Even if you can't spide. _I look back, to notice Crybaby is out of his tent. I guess all the noise woke him up, and…

_He's stealing Morrie's trophy!_ Snarling, I pounce at it as he jumps back. "Ow! Why you little…"

Mistress hears, and turns around.

"What are you doing to my dog?" she sighs.

"Me? I should say it's the other way around!" _Bullshit, you started it! _"Your furry friend here took offence to me getting near his food. He snapped at me! Look…" he whines, holding up his hand.

Mistress rolls her eyes, noticing he still has his damned gauntlets on. _As if I could bite you through those, even if that wasn't a warning lunge! Idiot! _"Don't be silly" she smirks, tapping his armoured fingers. "He was just teaching you a lesson." To back up her point, I give a quick growl. _If you want a trophy, do your own hunting! At the very least, actually pull your own weight around here!_

"Sometimes I forget that he's a wardog… that'll teach me."

_Yes, yes it will… and I've known you barely a week! How did you forget already… it's not like I'm puppy-sized!_

Kneeling down, he looks at me carefully. _Now what does he want?_

"I once heard a really old legend, about the Hound Warriors." _… He wants to tell me a story? Now?! Whatever… "_In the days of the old tribes, they would feed their Mabari the flesh of their vanquished enemies."

_What… you mean people?_

"Well, so I heard. Sometimes, it would be human flesh."

_Ugggh! _Gagging, I back away from him.

"Oh, like you can tell the difference! For all you know, maybe you've already been fed… _someone_."

_Why… why would you even __**say **__that?! _A reassuring hand comes down to stroke my back… "Oh, ignore him, Max" Mistress says, sounding annoyed. "He's just full of rubbish!"

"Hey!" Crybaby hisses, standing up. _She's right, you know… that wasn't a very good story at all!_

"Anyway" Mistress begins, walking with him. "About your Redcliffe idea… let's at least see what's happening in Lothering before we decide anything." They chatter some more… _I should really hide the trophy, before he tries to steal it again. Considering how he's searched all the Darkspawn we kill, the weirdo will probably want to take the rabbit bones with him for a necklace!_

I'm digging a decent-sized hole when Mistress returns. Sitting down, she watches for a moment. "Trying to find a way through the earth, are we?"

_… If you like? _Confused by the joke, I laugh anyway before going back to digging.

"Okay, boy… you have fun."

* * *

_**Thanks to Pervinca T for the review, and everyone reading my goofiness. And yes, even the Mabari are obsessed with Griffons in the Max AU.**_


	4. Everyone is Village Idiot in Low Vering

Exhaling in frustration, Mistress glances back at them arguing and then to me. _I know… I wish he'd stop annoying Morrie, too. _I didn't see what happened, but I'm sure it's his fault. I guess he just did it again, because Morrie throws another insult at him._ Stop bothering her and focus, Crybaby; there's people up ahead!_

I stop and inspect each of them… the one on the end looks a bit like Baldy! _He just said something to the one in front, doesn't sound like Baldy… _

"They are fools to get in our way; I say teach them a lesson!" Morrie frowns. _Can do! _I bristle and bare my teeth at Fake Baldy. He steps back, smartly.

"… What did I tell you? No wagons, and they look armed" Fake Baldy adds.

"The toll applies to everyone, Hanric" the front one replies. He looks Mistress up and down, and says "I'm guessing the pretty one is the leader" with a toothy grin. _Oh please, plenty of other men have tried… most of them weren't covered in __**dirt**__, either. Mistress isn't a breeder…_

He's still wasting his time and babbling, when Mistress slams her blade between his ribs, before a crack to his face with her gauntlet. He crumbles to the ground, and the others draw their weapons after a moment of shock. I quickly shove Fake Baldy to the ground, and open his throat while Crybaby dispatches the nearest guy. I notice an archer at the back… before he turns into **frost! **_Morrie… can make other things change shape, too?! Could… could she make me into something? … A bear?_

I sit back, while Mistress is checking some other body she found. _No… I don't think I'd make a very good bear. How would I sneak up on things?_

Mistress reads some roll of paper, I guess she found it on that dead guy… he's one of those idiots who hang around the building back home, the one that's always full of annoyed looking old women. They wear a **lot **of shiny metal on their upper bodies… and then long dresses, down to their feet. They also carry shiny swords – I don't know why, I doubt they can fight very well. Not without tripping on their own skirts and their top-heavy armour would mean they crash to the ground instantly. Humans are dumb… well, most of them. Mistress and Morrie are brilliant.

"Lothering… pretty as a painting" Crybaby mutters, after pocketing the note Mistress found. _Is there a High Vering? Probably beyond this dale… _Mistress looks around the town, a weary look on her face as Morrie spins about to frown at Crybaby.

_Okay, she shouldn't have insulted him __**this **__time, not for being quiet… I prefer him being quiet, rather than his usual prattling. _They start talking about the treaties again, so I go down the ramp and sniff about. _Gross, I think I've got some Fake Baldy stuck in my teeth!_ Finding a stick, I let it go back and forward between my teeth as we walk into town, to scrape the stubborn bits out. There's people everywhere, one of those fussy-looking women is harassing some poor guy with a wagon… and I can hear someone yelling over by the big building. We approach a bridge, and Crybaby decides to start talking again. To me. _Fantastic… what's he want now? Something about the Blight, and if I understand. _He's probably gonna start rambling about how great he is for being a Warden. Deciding to humour him, I wag my tail.

He smiles, and keeps going. "We're all special... big parts to play. Even you. _Especially_ you, in some ways. You guard one of the most important people…" _Yep, he thinks I'm here to guard __**him. **__And that he's important… _ Rolling my eyes, I look down at the stream and realise I've still got the stick.

_Hey! I've got a great idea! Let's test your aim and distance, yeah? _I bark, making him look down. "What?"

_We need to see if your arm's improved. You were doing a pretty bad job, throwing stones across the pond back at Old Woman's hut, but you might not have healed then. You hurl this at the windmill, and see how well you do. Then I bring it back, and you try again if it's not good enough. _I drop the stick for him.

"You… want to play? But I'm talking. Why doesn't anyone want to hear me talk?!"

_Because nobody likes a whiner! Just throw the bloody stick, already!_

Mistress kicks it away, and motions to a building. "Let's just hear what the local word is, before fun-time…" she says, heading for the entrance. As we walk in, some idiot marches up, smelling like Nan on Feastday. Says he spent all day looking for us, and he angrily mutters that everyone lied to him.

_Or __**maybe **__we only just arrived, genius. You saw us arrive…_

There's more behind him, all with weapons… and they look just as pickled as he is.

_I've never been in a tavern-fight before, but I hear they're meant to be fun… the City Guard Mabari used to tell me you get to sit back and watch the humans throw chairs at each other! Once they're got nothing heavy to throw, just pounce __**near **__the drunks and they'll fall over on their arse._

Some nosy Fussy Woman tries to calm him down, and being drunk, that just annoys him further. Instead of grabbing his chair, he pulls a sword on Mistress. _Okay, no pouncing for you! _I barrel into him, sending him crashing over through his forgotten chair.

The other drunks prove just as useless… and Chair-Boy starts begging. It looks like the nosy woman wants to say something, but Mistress finishes him before she has the chance. _What's up with her voice? _ I wonder as she starts… chirping, at Mistress. As she goes on… and on, something about a maker, I hear Morrie snort mockingly. _I agree – who cares if the tavern's barrel-maker told her to join us? He can't be very good, if he's only called a maker and not a cooper. _

Even Crybaby doesn't believe her… "More crazy? I thought we were full up." _Or maybe he doesn't want her stealing his role as the team idiot._

We all silently agree, and leave the strange woman, as Mistress quickly talks to the inn-keeper. Outside, she motions toward the town gates. Once we pass them, she gets Morrie and Crybaby to huddle up. "Loghain's issued a writ for his men to find any surviving Wardens… sounds like he's declared the Order responsible for Ostagar _failing_. Since he's given out our descriptions, he must know you and I lived… and he no doubt **expects** me to go to South Reach." Sighing, she continues. "So I guess we'll just have to follow these treaties, and hopefully that'll give him enough pause about us that I'll be able to talk to Anora… explain all this mess."

"I still say we should go to Eamon…"

"Why?" Mistress asks, glancing about.

"I know him! He's a good man, respected in the Landsmeet."

"As is this Loghain, from what I understand" Morrie says, unconvinced.

"Arl Eamon would never do what-" he shouts back, before Mistress silences him.

"Keep your voices **down**. The lake is further away, but we could wander the forests forever without finding the Dalish… I think we should press for the Circle treaty first. Word about that would also reach Loghain first, to prove we're on Ferelden's side." Seeing Crybaby's look, she adds "The best thing we can do is **not **immediately run to the Orlesians – cut off the main argument he'll give to the Landsmeet against us."

Nodding, Crybaby tries to hide his scowl. It mostly goes away, and we continue for a moment… until we notice the cage. There's a very, very tall man inside. Realising we're staring, he looks up. "You aren't one of my captors."

They talk for a while… he claims to be a Qunari. _Oh **please**, everyone knows Qunari have horns! _He's probably just some harmless lunatic, who thinks himself to be a Qunari. Morrie thinks we should shove Crybaby in there instead. Mistress finally leads us away. "We'll come back tonight, and ask him again. We need help more than the Chantry needs a heathen to throw rocks at…"

We pass the windmill, and there's another group of armed people. "We done heard what was said in the tavern…" _How did they get out here before us? _"We know you're a Warden!" _Think he'd believe us if we said that was just drunk talk? _"Attack!" _I guess not._

They fare just as well as the other two groups that attacked us today, the fools. As we approach the highway again, Mistress groans. "Not her again…" I glance over, and spot someone by the ramp. _The chirpy woman. Wait, how did __**she **__get out here before us?!_

"Oh, hello again…"

Crybaby looks about suddenly, like a deer in the forest, and Mistress shoves past the woman just before someone screams for help… I run up the ramp as well, and smell the Darkspawn before I see them. There's only a few, this time… the last one falls with an arrow through it. I glance back and see Chirpy Woman lower a bow, as the two Dwarves begin thanking everyone. They're reloading their wagon, when that weird voice sounds again. "So… will you let me help you?" she asks, shouldering her bow. Mistress rubs her face, groaning as the woman continues.

"Maybe we should let her come with us…" **_This _**_is why nobody wants to hear you talk, Crybaby! You keep saying stupid things!_

"Even you said it" Mistress whispers to him, "she's out of her fucking mind…"

"Well, yeah… but more _ooh, pretty colours!_ crazy than _I am Princess Stabbity! Kill, kill!_" Everyone, even the Dwarves, all turn to look at Crybaby as he makes dumb hand motions. _Try not to be so obvious when mocking lunatics, idiot!_

"Help us get that Qunari released… and we'll talk" Mistress finally offers, annoyed at being backed into such a corner.

"I'd be glad to help you speak to the Revered Mother" she chirps. "I'll go back now and get my things, and meet you there!"

"Perhaps your skull was cracked worse than Mother feared" Morrie says, leaning near Mistress' ear.

"If it gets us that Qunari… and we can always leave her behind, somewhere" Mistress groans in response. "Find us a campsite… hopefully I'll get this done quick, and we can get out of this town without anything else trying to kill us."

I follow Mistress and Crybaby back through the town… that man by the big building is still yelling. "That Chasind man's got impressive lung-power" Crybaby mutters to himself. _Screaming on and on because someone chastened him? He and you would get on well, Crybaby…_

We enter the building… and it's full of Fussy Women and the armoured skirt wearers. Chirpy beckons over Mistress, and Crybaby starts talking to someone he recognises. Everyone's talking at once, but I do see Crybaby hand over that note we found earlier. I hear them say something about "Ser Henric"… _I thought Fake Baldy's name was Hanric, not Henric._ The man says something about red cliffs, and Crybaby marches back outside with a low look on his face. _I know I picked your name as a joke… but wow, you're dedicated to making it stick! _

Deciding to keep an eye on him, I follow after a moment. He's out by a wooden stand, reading bits of paper. There's a Fussy… Man, this time, talking all weird. "Chanter Devons", some bored looking kid calls him. Crybaby cracks a slight answer, and turns to Devons. "Asha anty sawut?" _What the hell did he say? Is he trying to quote the stuff that 'Qunari' was mumbling before?_

The Chanter looks confused, too. "What?"

I still have no idea what happened, but the kid laughs. "You got him to speak!"

"… What… hath Man's sin wrought?"

_Metal things, most likely. What else?_

Mistress finally appears, with Chirpy in tow. "Let's get out of this town" she mutters, showing us a key.

"We can do these… we need coin, right?" Crybaby asks, pointing at the stand.

Looking them over, Mistress exhales. "If we must…"

We trudge out towards the gate, and a skirt-wearer stops us. "Be wary out there… bandits have been spotted lurking in the foothills."

We quickly find some, in a nearby field. "I know the Bann's men are gone, but don't these towns usually have a reserve militia?" Crybaby asks, robbing a body yet again.

"They would be the people who attacked you by the windmill" Chirpy replies, forcing open a lockbox for Mistress.

"Oh… right" he says hesitantly. We continue on to a hill, and find the wolf-pack we were looking for. Once they're dead, I approach the big tree behind them. _That's right, you bastards… this is __**my **__riverbank! _I gloat, marking my dominance upon the tree. Mistress sighs when she notices me, and then looks about. "There's the bears…" she points.

_Look at those fat things! I'm glad I didn't ask to be a bear… I bet it feels heavy, being one of them._ Being so fat, they take longer to kill but we get them all. Crybaby flicks through the papers in his hand. "Bandits, bears, wolves… someone wants _spider venom_?!"

"They say there's a nest further down-stream" Chirpy gestures, "but we should be careful, if they're right about the size."

_Pfft! Nothing can spide like Morrie! I'll show these little webbers who owns this riverbank now! _Okay… they're bigger than I expected….

The sun's getting low in the sky as we claim the marker for the last group of bandits and get back to the cage. Mistress swings open the door.

"… Very well. I will follow you. For now."

_That's the spirit, I guess_. I glance up at Mistress, and she nods briefly. _On the bright side, we __**must **__have killed everything that wants us dead, by now._


	5. Nightmares

_Great, the way she's screaming everyone will hear and try to stop me… I better kill them quick! _I ignore the arguing voices outside, and focus on the scratching sounds. _Where are you? _The door swings open… oh, it's just Mistress! She walks in, staring at me. _Ah, and Beardless too. Hey Beardless!_

"Look at that mess…" he says. _I know! Bloody rats! _"How did he even get in here?" _…Hello to you too, Ser Beardless._ _At least Mistress will help – right, Mistress? The damned things can't hide from both of us! _She frowns and sniffs the air about the room. "… Good work, Max." _You noticed, too. Great! _

"Encourage him, why don't you? No wonder he keeps giving Nan fits…" _Oh look around, Beardless!_ I spin around to all the spots they might be, and then back to Mistress. _You flush them out with your sword, and I'll grab 'em!_

"Wait, he seems like he's trying to tell you something…" _You're lucky your father got you this job, Beardless. _The little bastards must have finally noticed they're cornered, because here they come.

Beardless crushes one with his shield as it runs at him. "Victory will be ours!" _… Simmer down, buddy; they're just rats._ I grab another by the neck, and quickly fling it against the wall. It doesn't get back up. Neither do the others, once we're done. "Giant rats? It's like the start of every tale my grandfather used to tell me." _They weren't that big, really… and what kind of bedstory was your grandfather telling you, if they were all about giant bitey things? I guess he wanted you to have nightmares… were you an annoying kid? Is that why he did it? Sounds like something Aldous would do… _"Your hound must have chased them in through their holes."

_Fuck off! I crawl in here and save the pantry and this is the thanks I get. From a guard, no less… _"Looks like he wasn't raiding the larder after all." **_Moron_**.

Mistress is busy lifting up a dead rat by her blade. "These seem bigger than usual…" _Huge, right? You and me, we're heroes for fighting them! _"I've seen larger" he brags. _Nobody likes a bragger. _"They come up from the Korcari Wilds sometimes." He reels off more useless information, something about the Arl, and we all walk out.

Nan spots us. "There he is, as brazen as you please. Licking his chops after helping himself to the roast, no doubt!" _Beardless, you ate the roast?! Unbelievable… I'll deal with you later._

Mistress defends him – she's always gotten along with Beardless, after all. "Actually, Nan, he was defending the larder against some rats."

"Wh-what?! Not the large grey ones!" Cath squeaks. _They weren't as big as all that, don't worry._

"They'll rip you to shreds, they will!" the other kitchen-hand says._ Yep, and they'll come for __**you **__first! You better hope I have the energy to fight them… _I don't like this worker, he never sneaks me any food. Not like Cath. So it'd serve him right if I couldn't save him from rats because I was too starving…

"See? Now you've spooked them! I hope those filthy things are dead" Nan tells Mistress.

"Of course – thanks to Maxie." _I do what I can…_

Nan scoffs. "I bet that dog led them in there to begin with."

_Huh? Why would I do that?_

"Oh, don't even _start _with the sad eyes! I'm immune to your so-called charms!"

_Well, I'm not immune to rat bites… or being hated for no reason!_

She drops the tough act, and throws me some food. "Here then… and don't say Nan never gives you anything."

_Of course not, that would be very unlordly!_

"Bloody dog…" _What a kidder! _She orders Cath and No-Food back to work, as we leave. We go upstairs, sounds like Grandma is talking, and … oh no. _Not these two again… Lady Sot and her son, Boring._

"Ah, here is my daughter" Grandma points out, as we approach. "I hope the presence of your troublesome hound means the situation in the kitchen is handled?"

_Is __**everyone **__picking on me today?_

Mistress smirks at me, before answering. "Yes, Mother. We killed all of the rats in there."

"Oh, _marvellous_! Just what our guests need to hear before dinner" Grandma moans. _Next time, we should leave one or two?_ "Darling, you remember Lady Landra?"

_I remember her falling off her chair, at the last salon._

"Of course, it's good to see you again" Mistress offers, her eyes saying she remembers the same thing I do.

"You're too kind – didn't I spend half the evening, trying to convince you to marry my son?"

_Yeah, good luck with that… _Boring notices we're talking about him, and finally talks. "You made a very poor case for it, too."

Lady Sot ignores his words, naturally, but looks across anyway. "You remember Dairren? He's not married yet, either."

_I guess she knows not to bother selling him too much… just look at the guy._

"Don't listen to her" he begs, "my lady." _You wish… _"It's good to see you again – you look as beautiful as ever." _Go soak your head, Boring._

Mistress does that empty polite face, and thanks him anyway. Then she glances over at the corner… huh, I didn't notice that other woman there, either. Lady Sot notices us look, and turns. "Oh, and this is my lady-in-waiting, Iona… do say something once in a while, dear. I forgot you were there."

**_Wow_**_... I get how the servant thing works, kind of… but __**saying, **__to her face "I own her"?! Humans are __**messed up**__!_

The poor girl smiles nervously. "It… is a great pleasure, my lady… You're just as pretty as your mother describes." Mistress smiles back at her… _oh, I know that look. I'm sleeping outside tonight, no doubt._

"And she says that after seeing you whack stuffed men in the courtyard, sweating like a mule" Grandma says, yet again missing an obvious hint why she hasn't married Mistress off to someone's _son_. Boring babbles something, and only Grandma seems to notice. This makes her drone on about marriage again, while Mistress quickly gives her new friend another look.

"I'm capable of _handling _my affairs, Mother" Mistress replies, with a sly expression.

"All evidence to the contrary" Grandma says. _I've never heard her affairs complain. _Lady Sot and the others take their leave, and Grandma tells Mistress to talk to Furgus.

"Of course, Mother… I've been trying to, in between everyone's errands. I'd at least understand the hurry to get things done, **if** I were going with him…"

Grandma groans emphatically. "I know it's frustrating to stay and watch others ride off, but we must see to our duties here. You understand, don't you?"

"Absolutely… and with you leaving with Landra, Father's chair isn't going to sit on itself" Mistress sighs, staring at a painting of the ocean.

"You'll get your chance for excitement soon enough." _I love you, Grandma… but only you could call being stuck here 'excitement'._

"Where is Fergus, anyway?" Mistress asks, still looking at the landscape paintings.

"If he wasn't with the men, he must be upstairs with Oriana."

_Heh… _Mistress grins as well. "In that case, I better give them longer – they won't see each other for a while, after all."

"… I meant he'd be bidding her farewell" Grandma frowns.

_Bedding her farewell? Heh heh…_ "Oh, of course… that's _exactly_ what I meant as well" Mistress laughs, walking downstairs as Grandma fumes in annoyance.

"Call me petty, but that should show both of them" Mistress smiles to herself as we round a corner. _Who?_

She notices my question. "Father too… dragging me into the meeting, just so he could boss me about in front of Arl Howe and then order me out."

_Oh great, Toad-Face is here too?! Please tell me he didn't bring his idiot son!_

"So I played the spoiled tart with Father's other guest, just quiet enough so he and Howe could still hear me… that poor Warden didn't know what to do" Mistress whispers to me, rubbing my head. "Which reminds me… I better see how Landra's tasty little thing enjoys the castle. I must be a _warm_ host, since I'm being left in charge." _That's my Mistress… they said the library, right?_

That's where we find them… Mistress makes chit-chat with Boring for a few minutes, before pretending to do the same with the Elf girl. _She thinks I'm __**wonderful**__! Oh, I like you already! _As usual, it doesn't take Mistress long before the girl asks about sneaking in later. _Yep… sleeping outside again. Oh well, Elf Girl called me noble… I can't be mad at someone who can spot my lordliness straight away! _

We head upstairs, to find Furgus "I can give you a bit longer, if you like" Mistress jokes as we walk in, seeing he's still talking to Orryanna. Furgus laughs, and says she'll understand when she "has a man." _Don't hold your breath._

"Men are over-rated" Mistress mutters, patting their puppy Awren on the head as he looks up at her.

"One day you'll meet someone who can handle you." _She's found a few to __**handle**__ her – just not men._

To shut him up, Mistress mentions this Warden person again. Awren stops stroking my fur to ask if he was riding a Griffon. _Someone bought a Griffon, and nobody told me?! I'll sneak out to the stables tonight for a look! _Now he's asking if Mistress can teach him swording.

"Maybe I will, Oren. Did you ask your mother?"

"I'm thinking **no**" Orryanna answers quickly.

The door opens, as Grandma and Grandpa walk in. Everyone starts talking again, and Orryanna must be annoyed that Mistress encouraged Awren about swords, because her prayer is only about "sons, husbands, and fathers", and even though she looks at Mistress, she doesn't add "brothers." _We're right here, you know. _Then Furgus makes a joke about wenches. Picking up on everyone's pause, Awren asks what that is. Grandpa answers, annoying Grandma even though he dodged the question. "Thankfully I have a daughter!" _Oh yes, she's __**much **__better behaved… _

Grandpa says to Mistress to get an early night… yep, he's still annoyed at her about whatever happened in their meeting if he's not letting her have dinner. She agrees, though. _Probably wants some rest before Elf Girl comes… _As Mistress turns, Awren grabs her hand. "Mama says you're going to be watching over us while Papa is gone."

Mistress kneels down and nods. "It'll be pretty boring, I'm afraid."

"What if the castle is attacked? Will there be dragons?!"

_Well, this __**is**__ the Dragon Age… we're overdue to see some, I guess. Whatever they are._

"Dragons are terrible creatures, Oren, they eat people" Orryanna says.

"Yeah! I want to see one!"

She groans. "This is your influence, Fergus." _In __**this **__family, it could have been anyone. Don't blame him straight away._

"I didn't say anything!" _See? Told you! _

Furgus then hugs Mistress, "I'll miss you, dear sister!" and whispers. "Getting sent to bed early, again?"

She shrugs, "No matter... I won't be lonely."

That makes him smile. "Oh? Let me guess" he whispers even quieter. "That elven lass, who arrived with Landra?" _Huh... someone other than me knows the score. _"Don't worry, I'll keep this secret too..." Going back to normal volume, he says "Be _good_... and look out for Mother, won't you?"

I follow Mistress across to her room, and she starts rearranging everything. "Better get all this tidy, before she comes" Mistress mumbles, stacking up scattered books. "Oh, and Max…"

_I know, I know… find somewhere else tonight. I'll sleep in the barracks. That way, I can hump Beardless' spare boots as payback for his attitude earlier. Or maybe I'll look for this Griffon that Awren mentioned..._

* * *

I snap awake, hearing Mistress shout. _Wait, why am I in the grass? _Looking at the dawning sky, I slowly realise I was dreaming about being Home. Before everything happened… I guess Mistress was having a nightmare too, because she's sweating.

"Bad dreams?" Crybaby asks, as she crawls out of her tent. _Cunning deduction…_

"A dragon" she answers, pulling on her scabbard belt.

Crybaby nods, looking nervous and he starts talking again. Ignoring him, I look about the camp. Morrie's set her tent away from us, again; the "Qunari" lunatic… _the Lunari? A_ _Qunatic?... _is sitting by himself, and Chirpy is talking to those Dwarves. _Oh yeah, I forgot they turned up last night. I'll go see what they're doing._

As I approach, I hear her warning the older Dwarf about the Qunatic. Chirpy says he murdered a whole family in Low Vering, and to keep the younger Dwarf away from him. _… An entire family?! __**Another**__ one?!_

Snarling, I stalk over toward Qunatic. He's just sitting there, making the same babble-talk he made in his cage. _Let's get this straight right now, Qunatic! I'm not gonna watch any more families be butchered. I don't trust you, or your crazy fantasies about being a Qunari with no horns… and if you even look at Mistress with crazy-eyes, I'll take you down. Got it?! _I growl to show I'm serious.

… He snarls back at me. _Or I'll end you right now, if you want to challenge me! _I reply.

… Qunatic yells at me, like one of those fat-arse bears. _… Does he think he's a bear, now?! _ Mistress is done talking to Crybaby, and she's watching us cautiously. With her backing me up, I decide to make sure he gets my point. I dart forward, snarling right in his face. _Her and me, we've killed uglier things than you! So watch your arse!_

Qunatic… nods. "You are a true warrior, and worthy of respect!"

_… Well, good. I'm glad we understand each other._

* * *

**_Poor old Dog, never gets any respect for the contortion act of getting into the pantry, or killing the rats. So: dream as flashback/character background... because I'm so terribly creative, of course. Thanks to everyone who's reading, and Melysande for the reviews._**


	6. Pedigree Frostback Hamster

I glance up at the Sun again. _Yep, another day spent going toward the sunset… this Arl Eamon, instead of South Reach. _Dropping his pack, Crybaby stretches and declares we'll reach Red Cliff tomorrow. Morrie thanks him for "stating the obvious"; being an impolite jerk, he replies by insulting her. _Didn't your mother teach you how to speak to women? She was __**thanking **__you… idiot._

Mistress doesn't say anything, she just gives them an annoyed glare while trying to get the fire going. Qunatic suddenly appears beside us, carrying a filled pot. _You sent the crazy guy to get water? He probably filled the cauldron with sand!_

I hear Chirpy off to one side… chirping away to herself. Something about praising the maker. _She must have confidence in Mistress' cooking, complementing the meal before it's even finished. We'll be lucky if she manages not to burn it again, honestly…Furgus was sick for days from the meal, the last time he and Mistress went camping._

_He wanted a distraction from his 'upcoming wedding' – I guess he got exactly that._

Shaking my head about, I stand up. _I need to stop thinking about the Pack. They aren't coming back… _Glancing at everyone eating, I decide to go find food. _Between Mistress' cooking, and Qunatic filling the pot with his drool, I should really find something else to eat. A Lord must have standards, after all._

I creep about for a while… Old Dwarf is still cooking when I go past them, and I'm not in the mind to wait. Bored, I arrive at Morrie's tent. _I haven't seen her go Bird today… and she doesn't like trophies in her tent, so no meat here. _I do notice some herbs in the corner. _Grandma always said these things were good for you, when Awren complained about them on his plate. I won't argue…_

They aren't very filling, though, so I eat a few more and wander back to the fire. Mistress tosses me some dried meat, as I sit beside her. She's very quiet, watching the others as they split into groups. Old Dwarf and Young Dwarf are doing something by their wagon, Morrie and Qunatic are talking, same with Crybaby and Chirpy. _You aren't alone… you've got me. _I butt her leg as a reminder. She smiles sadly, and rubs my ears. "At least you're still with me."

_Well, yeah. Always._

She mutters to herself about "last watch" and retreats to her tent… I feel all warm and tingly. _Those herbs must have been for an energy concoction, I think. I feel so… primed! _Even my hearing – I can hear both conversations. Qunatic's making a provisions list, equipment for Morrie to buy when we reach Red Cliff. _Armour, a new helmet… raw chew? He tells Morrie it depends on her teeth, what she should buy. Now he says he also wants an iron bar. A heated one._

_…_

_I knew it, the guy's out of his mind._

Morrie must agree, because she quickly leaves for her tent.

Crybaby is asking Chirpy if she's somebody's sister, and she replies by asking about how he must be a brother. _Yes, idiots, most people have families. Are you two only just learning this?!_

Crybaby then tells her that he used to scream, until his brothers had to check on him. _How is it that __**everybody **__didn't start calling you Crybaby?! Especially your family, if that's how you acted as a pup. Maybe his family only invite him home for Satinalia._

She looks confused by his weird little story, and says she never did something like that. _Okay, she's not crazy like him… makes sense, the other two women are normal. It's just the men… so I better keep an eye on those Dwarves. Young Dwarf does look a bit strange in the eyes, now I think about it._

Trying to shake off the extra energy, I start reorganising the spare fire-wood. I've got the stack looking much neater when Chirpy sits down to watch me.

"You're such a handsome dog. I think that every time I look at you."

_Thank you! _I was right – she's definitely not crazy.

"Lady Cecile… I lived with her after my mother died…" _Oh… and idiot Crybaby __**had **__to pry about your family! _"She had a dog. A small one, bred to fit under the arm and in the lap."

_Why?! Who wants a dog that can be beaten in a fight by __**rabbits**__?_

"What was his name, again… oh yes, Bon-Bon."

**_What._**

"Oh, Bon-Bon was a terror. He would hide when he saw you coming…"

_Of course he's a coward, with a name like that._

"And then, he would attack your ankles! Razor-sharp teeth, in the ankles. Very painful…"

_… Are you sure he's even a dog?! The man you bought it from may have told you he was some weird pedigree Frostback dog… but he probably just sold you a rat!_

"He attacked me, once. Latched onto my leg. I thought it was a diseased rat!" _It __**was**__! _"I kicked out, in panic. Bon-Bon flew across the room, and over the bannister!" _That fat rat, went splat?_

"He survived… but he never came near me after that."

_… I would expect not. Thankfully, I'm too heavy to throw off a balcony… but I promise not to bite you, anyway. I'm a warhound, not a rat!_

She strokes my back a few more times, and goes to bed as well. _Who's on first watch, then? ... Ah, Qunatic._

After some time passes, he gestures to me. "Hound." _Yes?_

He holds up a large, thick branch. "I found this, while gathering fire-wood." _Okay…_

"I wish to verify your strength. Try to take it from my hand." _… I think he wants to play. Did you get into the energy herbs, too? Fine… but we have to keep quiet, the others are sleeping._

Watching me walk over, Qunatic locks his feet into a stance and wraps both hands around the branch. "Begin."

* * *

_Man… this road just keeps on going. I shouldn't have stayed up, playing with Qunatic, so late. _Mistress has gotten pretty far ahead now, and I'm too tired to run after her… _Where's Morrie? _

I walk over, and follow her pace. _Morrie. Morrie? Morrie! __**Morrie!**_

She finally looks down. "You ate my entire bag of herbs, you foolish dog. Do not think I am unaware of where it went."

_I left a couple… I think. Anyway, I need more. I'm starting to crash, over here…_

"'Tis your own fault for being so entirely gluttonous. Several of those herbs were poisonous. You should be pleased they did not kill you."

_Haha, Nan used to make the same excuse to try keeping me from inspecting meat deliveries. "One of these hams is poisoned, you bloody mongrel! Just see if it isn't!" … It never was. So… what do you say?_

"Do not be ridiculous. I am certainly not going to give you more, even if I did have more to give."

_Oh, __**please**__?! I'm so __**tired**__!_

"Ugh. You have some nerve, creature. And your breath leaves much to be desired. Off you go!"

_… Come on! We both know you carry extra supplies!_

Her face finally relents. "…We shall see. I promise nothing."

_That's a start… I wonder if I can get someone to carry me. Just pretend I'm one of those under-arm pedigree Frostback rat-dogs! … Qunatic could probably lift me. _I hear a squeaking sound behind me. _… It's a rat-dog, coming to bite our ank… no, it's the Dwarves on their wagon. The wheels are just making noises._

I have to bark a bit to get their attention, but they let me up to ride with them. _This is more like it!_

We start down a long slope, and I have to brace myself so I don't fall off… the group's up ahead, by a tree and a single house. _Man, looks like there's a town even further down! That's a lot of water, out there… this must be Red Cliff_.

I watch the others, and especially Mistress, finally notice me sitting up on the wagon. Crybaby shakes his head, Chirpy laughs… and Morrie groans. "See? Your bothersome mongrel is fine and well. And still taking advantage of people."

_They were waiting for me? That's nice. _I give an appreciative bark, and jump down. She's still muttering, but her eyes don't mean it. Mistress, though… she's got a right angry glare.

"Max!"

_Oh boy… I've only heard that tone twice. She's not happy at all…_

"… We didn't know what happened to you. When Morrigan said you had gotten into her supplies, and said you might have been poisoned…" Her face goes sad, and she stares over to the lake. "… Never again. Understand? I **need** you…"

_… I'm sorry. I won't do it to you again._

"… Come on. Let's just go find Eamon."

_I don't think I remember the guy. Just what Mistress said about him, to Morrie. "He __**is **__the Chancellor, but he's not as popular as Alistair thinks. As I understand it, most nobles think he only got the spot because he was the King's uncle. Probably true… if we're lucky, his brother will be there. Teagan's much more respected, and usually plays go-between Eamon and the Bannorn anyway."_

_"And yet you follow the fool's advice, rather than go to this Leonas person?"_

_"… He's right, about that being what Loghain or Howe would expect. We've no reason to go to Redcliffe, so they won't be looking for us there."_

_"Tis true enough… let us hope the fool is not over-estimating his hometown lord's influence."_

_"Hmm. Eamon's not the kind to take in orphans, so I don't think Alistair's mother was __**just **__Eamon's maid… he dodged my question, about his father."_

_"Perhaps you're right. It __**would **__be fitting, if his one decisive act turns out to be begging his father for help."_

We're approaching a bridge, when Crybaby whispers something to Mistress.

"… I'm not going to like this, am I?"

He pulls her aside, and they keep talking. Morrie's got a smug look on her face, like she knows already, and Qunatic is asking Chirpy something.

"…So you were not a priest, did none of their duties, and took no vows, but you lived among them?"

"Yes" she peeps back.

"You were… a house guest, of the Chantry?"

"Um… sort of?" Before she can say any more, Mistress' voice raises angrily.

"Does _Loghain _know?!"

"… I suppose so. He was King Maric's friend, after all-"

Whatever they're talking about, I guess she's done with it… because she storms away. He looks pretty guilty, so I keep him from following her. Standing off by herself, she shoots him a foul look. Her hands are clenching at her waist, and she looks ready to hit something. Morrie goes over, carefully. "… Not what you thought to hear?" Luckily, I can still hear them.

"Oh, much worse… that lying sack of _shit_! His helmet must be why I didn't realise… _fuck_. This is probably the last place we should have come…"

Morrie's now looking curious… and also a bit too worried to actually ask. Mistress' hands almost claw at her hair as they slide over her head. "What do I… _fuck! _I suppose we have no choice now…"

Chirpy has a hand on Crybaby's shoulder. "You… only now told her the Arl was sick? Is that what she's mad about?"

He shakes his head. "No… no. This is a different reaction, from I usually get… I should have said something sooner…" _What's he hiding now?_

Mistress paces off toward the bridge, and the boy waiting over there. "Have you come to help us?" _Oh, that's a good greeting…_

"… Help you?" Mistress weakly asks.

"… You don't know? Has nobody out there heard?" he replies, confused.

Crybaby steps forward. "Yes, we know the Arl is sick…" Mistress stiffens, and turns to frown at him. _… That's __**Grandma's**__ angry stare! I didn't know Mistress could even do that. Shit, Crybaby, you've gone and done it now…_

"**Do** we?" she asks coldly.

The boy looks at everyone in a panic. "The Arl could be dead, for all we know! Nobody's heard from the castle in days!" Mistress turns back at this, one of her eyes twitching a little.

"Monsters come out of the castle every night, and attack us until dawn!" Her lower lip curls back, and she bites down on it.

"The Arl's troops haven't defeated them?"

"Most haven't returned, after the Arlessa sent them out!"

"She sent away _all _of them? Wh-"

"To find a cure for the Arl – they say he was unable to be woken, before any of this began…" The boy notices her face darken, and pauses. "… I should take you to Bann Teagan. He's the only one holding us together." He begins walking away, and Mistress spins around to Crybaby.

"So you also **forgot **to tell me that the Arl was sick? Or about the _monsters_?"

He backs away. "I… Ser Donall didn't mention any monsters! "

"… That Knight, back in Lothering?" She looks over to Chirpy now. "Did you know, too?"

Chirpy looks pointedly at Crybaby. "I figured he had told you, when we changed course to come here… I didn't know you were coming in blind."

Mistress laughs bitterly, before turning back to Crybaby. "So _this _is why you argued with our plan?! Pretending we'd be safer here… so we could beg help from a man apparently on his death bed, who Loghain **knows **you would come to…" Mistress grabs him by the shoulder, and punches him in the face, before shoving him to the ground. "Well, I hope getting to see this place again will be worth it…" She and Morrie follow after the boy without another word, and Qunatic stares at Crybaby for a moment before joining us.

"… Do we continue?" Morrie asks.

"That depends on what Teagan can tell us… I suppose I know why your mother bothered saving him, now."

"That still puzzles me… what _did _he tell you?"

"… He's the King's half-brother."

Morrie and Qunatic both snort mockingly. "This is why the Qunari appoint people by merit, not birth."

"Most wise indeed, I must say" Morrie agrees. "Unfortunately, talking to the Chantry airhead might have saved us the wasted travel…"

Mistress shakes her head. "Don't remind me… lucky me; I stumble into the _one _time keeping our strategy hidden from an Orlesian was a **bad **decision."

We step into a large building… there's children and Fussy Women everywhere, and the boy's waiting for us down the end with some other man. He steps forward. Before he says anything, Mistress offers a curt salute. "Bann Teagan."

"Greetings…" he looks at her armour, lingering a bit long on the chest-piece, "Grey Warden. You were…not at Ostagar?"

"I was… but I was stationed outside the battle. Word has reached you, then?"

Bantegon pauses. "I have heard _the Regent's _account of the battle… but I remain unconvinced that is what actually happened. Apart from yourself… is it true, the Wardens all perished?"

She shifts her weight in frustration. "You wish to ask about Alistair, I presume? Yes, he managed to live… and I've not yet killed him myself."

"She shows true patience in the matter" Qunatic adds, as Bantegon splutters and narrows his eyes when Morrie chuckles at his expression.

* * *

**_Good old Alistair - I tested him in one playthrough, and got all the way to reviving Eamon without him mentioning who his father was. If I remember right, _Eamon_ actually tells you first. Alas, I couldn't find a plot contrivance not to bring him to Redcliffe, so no repeat of what _that _Warden had to say to Alistair..._**

**_My truly pragmatic Wardens would simply skip Redcliffe, after you hear in Lothering that Eamon's sick - the game demands otherwise, but I wanted to acknowledge it seeming a wasted move to Wardens like The Mistress._**

**_Thanks to everyone reading, Pervinca for the review and GrayHeart for the fav'ing. I hope you all continue to enjoy._**


End file.
